An Heir To Spare
An Heir to Spare is the 49th episode of New Vestroia. Plot With Bakugan Interspace begginning to collapse on itself, Mira and Spectra Phantom attempt to save Mylene and Shadow, despite her wishes to die rather than face dishonorment. Before she can change her mind, she and Shadow fall into the Death Ball's portal while Mira and Keith are extracted from Bakugan Interspace safely. Meanwhile, King Zenoheld learns of Mylene and Shadow's fall and blames their lose, as well as the Resistance obtaining the Alternative data, on his son Prince Hydron who he has tortured as a result. Later that night, Hydron has a dream in which Volt and Lync appear to him and tell him to take down his father and take the throne for himself. Though frightened by the dream, it motivates him to fight against his father. Meanwhile, Zenoheld's bakugan Farbros has been repaired and synchronized with the Alternative System. Hearing this, Hydron challenges his father and Prof. Clay transports them to the arena. Though Hydron quickly gains the upper hand, he is no match for Zenoheld's Assail Farbros. He loses and Zenoheld admits that they were never meant to be father and son and has Hydron imprisoned. While in his cell, Volt and Lync reappear telling him to overthrow Zenoheld. Hydron shouts he will defeat his father, while Gus Grav, presumed to have been killed in episode 39, listens from another cell. Featured Brawls Hydron Vs Zenoheld 'Round 1' * Hydron Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Zenoheld Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Hydron throws his Gate Card, and Dryoid. (Power: 700 Gs) Zenoheld throws out Farbros Zenoheld activates the ability Garland Claw. (Farbros: 800 - 1100 Gs) Hydron counters with a Double Ability: Murasame Blade plus Fusion Ability Shoo Dragonfly. (Dryoid: 700 - 1000 Gs) (Farbros: 1100 - 900 Gs) Zenoheld activats the ability Ice Burst to freeze Dryoid, but it is no use due to Dryoid being a Mechanical Bakugan. Hydron activates his 3rd Fusion Ability: Geki Dust Barrier. (Dryoid: 1000 - 1300 Gs) (Farbros: 900 - 600 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Fire Spartan to counter it. (Farbros: 600 - 900 Gs) (Dryoid: 1300 - 1000 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability FARBAS XM to repair all of Farbros' damage. (Fabros: 900 - 1400 Gs) Hydron opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Spotting Out). (Farbros: 1400 - 900 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Ground Breaker to nullify Hydron's Gate Card. (Farbros: 900 - 1400 Gs) Hydron activates the ability Accel Speed to prevent Farbros from seeing Dryoid. Hydron then follows up with his 4th Fusion Ability: Double Caliber. (Dryoid: 1000 - 1600 Gs) Dryoid runs past Farbros slashing him and wiping it out. * Zenoheld Life Force: 60% Hydron wins this round 'Round 2' * Hydron Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Zenoheld Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Zenoheld throws his Gate Card, and Fabros.(Power: 800 Gs) Hydron throws out Dryoid. (Power: 700 Gs) Hydron activates the ability Murasame Blade. (Dryoid: 700 - 1000 Gs) Hydron then follows it up with a Triple Fusion Ability: Shoo Dragonfly plus Geki Dust Barrier plus Restu Lightning. (Dryoid: 1000 - 1300 - 1700 Gs) (Fabros: 800 - 600 - 300 Gs) Zenoheld activates his Assail Formation. (Farbros: 300 - 4500 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Shadow Crowley. (Dryoid: 1700 - 1300 Gs) Hydron activates the ability Accel Speed to dodge it. Zenoheld opens his Gate Card (Land Pressure). (Dryoid: 1300 - 1100 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Meteor Driver, but Hydron counters with his secret weapon ability Gaia Reflector. (Dryoid: 1100 - 2600 Gs) (Fabros: 4500 - 3000 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Shiny Orichalcum to nullify Hydron's ability. (Farbros: 3000 - 4500 Gs) (Dryoid: 2600 - 1100 Gs) Dryoid gets knocked out in the power wave. * Hydron Life Force: 0 Zenoheld Wins Bakugan Debuts Bakugan Seen Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia